Langit Tidak Pernah Tersenyum
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Hujan tidak pernah berhenti luruh, terus begitu selama beribu-ribu tahun. Hingga di satu masa, hujan benar-benar berhenti untuk pertama kali. /SuiHina, AU.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

Angin bertiup kencang hari ini; pertanda badai akan mengunjungi desa tidak lama lagi. Awan gelap di atas sana tampak begitu berat untuk meninggalkan desaku, selalu begitu dan akan terus begitu tanpa kenal akhir. Bagai payung fantasi yang selalu menghalangi pembawa kehidupan untuk menjatuhkan sinarnya. Bagai desa tanpa perhatian dewa-dewi langit hingga terkutuklah matahari jika cahayanya berani menembus gumpalan kapas gelap itu.

Aku, Houzuki Suigetsu, hidup di sini sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Setidaknya dewa-dewi mengerti aku memang membutuhkan tempat yang seperti ini agar tubuhku tidak menguap. Bisa dibilang, api dan matahari adalah musuh terbesarku. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, di desa tanpa matahari.

Aku dapat tinggal di manapun selagi tempat itu ada airnya. Selain itu aku diberi kemampuan untuk membentuk wujud seperti manusia. Bisa dibilang aku adalah titisan dewa yang memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar manusia. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal ini. Aku juga jarang sekali memperlihatkan wujud manusiaku di desa. Aku lebih senang begini; menjadi genangan kotor yang dapat merasakan hidup dari rinai yang menghujami entitas cairku. Rasanya seperti dihidupkan kembali.

Aku sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri, gadis berpayung merah yang baru-baru ini bekerja di kedai teh, kenapa ia begitu menarik atensiku? Ah, ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Aku mohon, jangan beri aku perasaan seorang mortal ini. Aku adalah titisan dewa, seharusnya aku memiliki sikap dan sifat seperti penerus dewa lainnya.

Namun langit seolah sedang mengujiku sekarang. Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan langit, tapi aku rasa ia sedang menertawaiku dari balik awan hitam sekarang. Semakin sering aku mencuri kesempatan untuk memandangnya, semakin berkembang perasaan aneh ini. Semakin sering niat untuk berhenti mengikutinya terpatri di benak, semakin sulit aku mengendalikan tubuhku. Ya, tubuhku. Aku berubah menjadi manusia hanya untuk bisa mengunjungi kedai teh itu.

Inilah awal dari semuanya. Semua cerita tanpa akhir.

**.:Langit Tidak Pernah Tersenyum:.**

_"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan langit dan matahari? Apa karena namamu?"—H. Suigetsu._

Jangan tanya aku mendapat uang dari mana. Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, aku memiliki 'kekuatan'. Ini hanya segelintir hal yang mudah bagiku.

"Teh," kataku entah pada siapa.

Wanita yang dipolesi bedak sangat putih itu memberi kode pada gadis yang berhasil membuatku jadi begini. Ia mengenakan kimono ungu dengan obi hitam bermotif bunga. Rambut gelap kebiruannya digulung rapi di belakang kepalanya.

Gadis yang belum kutahu namanya itu membungkuk dalam duduknya sebelum pintu ruangan ini tertutup rapat, meninggalkanku pada wanita yang mulai memetik _samisen_-nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun selain gadis itu," gumamku tanpa memedulikan raut wajahnya yang pasti sedang tertekuk sekarang.

"Tapi dia masih seorang _maiko_ yang belum tahu banyak tentang ini." Ia menjawab dengan nada sehalus mungkin, berharap aku mengubah niatku dari kalimat yang terlontar.

"Aku tahu." Aku membungkuk padanya. "Tapi kumohon. Kau akan tahu nanti... mungkin." Benar-benar perasaan yang kubenci, tapi aku tidak dapat mengenyahkannya.

Tampaknya ia tahu itu. "Saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi Anda adalah pria pertama yang benar-benar tulus padanya."

Aku tidak mengerti. Belum sempat aku bertanya, ia telah sempurna keluar dari ruangan ini. Kini aku sendirian menunggu gadis berkimono ungu sambil pikiran ini mengembara di antara perkataan perempuan tadi. Ah, aku seperti telah kehilangan sebagian nyawaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan luar yang masih tetap setia menurunkan rinainya ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser.

Terlihat jelas wajahnya agak terkejut. Keberadaan seniornya tidak berhasil ditangkap iris polos itu. Ia hampir saja akan izin untuk mencarinya jika saja aku tidak menahannya.

"Masuklah. Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum sebisaku. Ini bukan yang namanya tersenyum?

Ia masuk dengan gerakan penuh keraguan. Kepalanya tertunduk agar tidak langsung menatap mataku. Tangannya dengan perlahan bergerak memindahkan teh dan beberapa makanan ringan ke atas meja.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekadar melirik meja yang telah tersaji makanan itu. Wajahnya begitu menyedot atensi hingga tanpa sadar kami telah menghasilkan kegemingan yang begitu canggung untuk dipecahkan.

"_Anou_... saya tidak pernah melihat Tuan sebelumnya."

Itu kalimat pertama yang kudengar darinya. Rasanya seperti akan terhempas dari langit menuju bumi. Yah, walaupun aku tahu, ia memang harus pandai mengajak bicara tamunya. Itu memang salah satu tugasnya, bukan?

Aku mengelus kepala bagian belakangku, mencoba merangkai kebohongan yang telah kupikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku orang baru di sini, baru beberapa hari. Dan mungkin kau akan jarang sekali menemuiku di luar karena pekerjaanku yang seorang pedagang ini." Rasanya itu sudah terlalu jelas. "Lalu, jangan begitu kaku padaku. Namaku Suigetsu, dan mulai sekarang, panggil aku dengan namaku."

Ia tampak keberatan. Pastilah bukan itu yang diajarkan wanita berias tebal itu padanya. "Tapi—"

"_Daijoubu_ _da_ _yo_—tidak apa-apa. Siapa namamu?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar sebentar seolah di sana tersedia jawaban yang ia cari. "Hinata."

Laksana lidah api yang sedang menjilati tubuhku, aku seperti akan menguap. Sebisa mungkin kutahan gejolak ini dan menanamkan kalimat 'itu hanya sebuah nama' di benak.

"Hinata ya... Nama yang sangat bagus."

Namanya memang bagus. Tapi sama sekali tidak menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan desa ini. Hinata—tempat yang cerah—terdengar seperti bualan bagi penduduk desa, termasuk diriku yang titisan dewa ini. Tapi aku tidak mutlak membantah perasaan hangat yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh karenanya.

Ia mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Kami terus mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya, aku yang terus memancingnya untuk bicara. Kalimat yang terlontar dari lidahnya cukup untuk merangkai kalimat konklusi. Sedikit-banyak aku mulai tahu tentang keluarganya yang telah tiada; tentang pekerjaannya di sini yang baru tiga bulan berjalan; tentang pemilik kedai teh yang terkadang bersikap galak padanya; dan hal-hal lain yang hanya bisa dijelaskan oleh pikiranku. Malamlah yang memisahkan kami kala itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku masih mengunjunginya. Ketika tahu ia sedang melayani tamu lain, anomali aneh menghampiri perasaanku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka. Pernah sekali aku menariknya keluar dari ruangan tengik itu. Ia menangis. Aku tidak tahu hal itu akan menakutinya, pastilah pemilik kedai akan marahinya ketika semuanya usai. Setelahnya, aku tidak lagi memaksanya keluar. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu tugasnya selesai.

Tiga bulan berlalu tanpa terasa, total telah tujuh kali aku menemuinya di kedai teh. Tidak ada yang aneh awalnya hingga ia benar-benar menolak keberadaanku untuk kunjungan yang kedelapan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Apa mungkin ia tidak suka pada benda-benda yang kuberi? Atau mungkin ia lelah mendengar cerita tentang kesukaanku pada hujan dan sejenisnya?

Ah, mungkin dugaan kedua lebih terdengar masuk akal.

Sejak itu aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk menemuinya. Inilah saat yang paling sulit dalam hidupku. Aku harus berpuas diri dengan hanya melihatnya dalam entitas cairku.

Bulan demi bulan seakan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejar musim yang mustahil diraih, layaknya rumput yang hidup di atas tumpukan salju. Setahun berlalu dan sejak pertemuan terakhir kami, wajahnya semakin memucat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini. Aku, akhirnya, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengubah wujudku ke bentuk mortal. Aku benar-benar kalah sekarang.

Kimono ungu, obi hitam, rambut digulung, payung merah, dan semua benda yang ada pada dirinya membuatku seolah seperti terlempar ke masa lalu; saat semua atensiku berotasi pada dirinya untuk pertama kali; saat wajah polos itu belum dicorengi dengan berbagai beban tidak terperi.

"Hinata."

Aku tahu ia tersentak. Agaknya ia masih mengenal suaraku dan itu dibuktikan dengan seulas senyum yang tertampil ketika ia membalikkan tubuh dari dua pohon besar di depan. Aku yakin itu hanya sebuah senyuman basa-basi yang biasa ia berikan kepada tamu lain. Dan lagi, tatapannya menjadi lebih sendu.

"Suigetsu-san..."

Aku membalas senyuman terprogramnya, bukan senyuman memang, melainkan cengiran. "Kali ini kau tidak lagi keceplosan memanggilku 'Tuan'."

Ia mengangguk dengan agak canggung. Tidak lama keningnya tampak berkedut. "A-apa tidak apa-apa hujanan begitu?"

Hampir saja ia akan memberiku payungnya sebelum aku merespons, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja begini. Bukankah hujan sendiri sudah bagian dari desa, jadi tidak menjadi masalah besar."

Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku, aku tahu itu. Untuk menutupinya aku tertawa, ekspresi yang sangat berseberangan dengannya. Namun, aku sungguh senang karena ia tampak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tahu ia juga ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Jelas sekali.

Tatapan sendunya berpindah ke dua pohon yang dikeramatkan oleh penduduk desa. Tampaknya di sana tersimpan banyak ilusi harapan yang ingin dipetiknya, tapi ia hanya melihat tanpa dapat meraih seujungpun.

"Kau suka sekali berdiam diri di sini. Apa dengan diam kau bisa mengikis semua bebanmu?"

Ah, betapa aku mengutuki lidahku ini. Aku memang sering memperhatikannya dalam entitas cair, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengatakan hal ini, bukan?

Tatapan heran yang kuterima selanjutnya. Ia tampak ingin bertanya 'kenapa kau bisa tahu?' namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak merespons dan membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ia terlalu terburu-buru, aku berani bersumpah. Ia selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdiam di sini, memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kuketahui. Tapi kali ini tidak. Agaknya ia ingin menghindariku lagi. Padahal kupikir ia sudah dapat menerima keberadaanku setelah sekian lama. Sial!

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan melainkan membiarkannya pergi. Punggung itu rapuh, bahkan aku berani bertaruh ia menyimpan banyak rahasia menyakitkan di baliknya.

**.:123:.**

Aku membulatkan tekad untuk kembali mengunjungi kedai teh. Aku pikir keadaan Hinata semakin buruk dan aku ingin lebih memastikannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan penolakannya untuk bertemu. Ya, sudah tidak terhitung lagi (aku juga tidak ingin menghitungnya saking banyaknya) ia memilih untuk menghindariku. Aku ingin tahu kenapa. Langsung darinya, bukan dari persepsiku.

Aroma sake menguar begitu saja dari bilik-bilik yang kulewati. Aroma yang begitu menyengat, jangan harap aku menyukainya. Jika ada jalan lain, aku pasti akan memilihnya.

Aku akhirnya sampai di suatu ruangan. Ia telah duduk di salah satu sudut. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada seniornya yang begitu membantu hingga ia mau menemuiku lagi.

Aku tidak suka dengan atmosfer kegamangan yang tercipta setiap kami bertemu, walaupun aku tahu ia lebih dari menungguku meminta sesuatu. Sayangnya kali ini aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Walaupun wajahnya tertutupi dengan riasan yang agak tebal, tapi di balik itu semua, wajahnya semakin memucat.

Karena tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, ia mulai mengambil alat petik yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ke sini hanya ingin melihatmu. Kau semakin pucat."

Geming.

Ya, ya, aku terlalu berterus terang. Tapi aku memang lebih mengkhawatirkannya daripada mengkhawatirkan diriku yang dihadapkan pada matahari langsung.

Wajahnya agak merona. Riasan itu bahkan tidak dapat menutupi ekspresi skeptisnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku." Ia menatap mataku untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, aku tidak bohong. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memilih untuk tidak menghindari mataku. Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi akan kuingat spektrum kecubung indah itu selama hidupku. "A-aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada yang peduli padaku."

Aku seperti pernah mendengar kalimat senada itu sekali. Yah, dari seniornya. Mungkin peduli itulah yang dimaksud dari kata 'tulus'nya dulu.

"Tapi nyatanya ada." Cengiranku tertampil. "Ini untuk kedelapan kalinya kita bertemu. Tapi sudah kesekian kalinya aku menerima penolakan."

Kepalanya semakin tertunduk atas ketidaksopanannya. "M-maaf. Aku hanya tidak yakin..."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tertarik. "Tidak yakin kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar ingin bertemu. Uuh, maksudku—"

Ia meremas kimono bagian atasnya, seperti mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu di genggaman yang dihasilkan. Takut aku akan mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lindungi. Tapi aku jauh dari mengerti tentang perasaan manusia, walaupun aku bukan manusia. Bagaimana tidak jika aku lebih sering melihat mereka dalam kehidupan panjangku.

Ia tidak sadar aku telah bergerak mendekatinya. Hingga kedua tanganku yang ditumpukan pada masing-masing bahunya berhasil menarik atensinya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak memandang wajahku. Ia lebih memilih memandang dadaku.

"Berhentilah menghindariku seolah aku ini bukan manusia."

Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku memang bukan manusia, bukan? Namun hati kecilku berharap dapat menjadi makhluk mortal ini, turut merasakan permasalahan seorang mortal.

"A-aku mohon, jangan mencoba mendekatiku lagi."

"Kau ini bicara apa. Tidak lucu tahu." Aku memandang ke luar. Hujan tidak selebat tadi. "Aku akan menerima kata maafmu kalau kau mau berkencan denganku."

"T-tapi aku tidak—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membayar dua kali lipat... ah, tidak, tiga kali lipat. Pemilik kedai pasti akan mengizinkanmu. Jika dia masih memarahimu, akan kuubah hidupnya menjadi lebih buruk dari siapapun."

Sebelum ia sempat menolak lagi, aku bangkit lalu menggamit tangan kirinya agar mengikutiku. Ia tidak membantah. Tampaknya ia memang merasa bersalah atas penolakannya hingga tidak dapat menolak permintaanku... atau mungkin karena aku membayar lebih? Ah, tidak, ia bukan tipe perempuan yang seperti itu.

Di bawah kanopi payung merah dan hitam, kami berjalan. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak membutuhkan tudung ini. Aku akan lebih hidup jika tubuhku bertemu dengan air. Namun itu tidak mungkin kulakukan sekarang.

"Langit tidak pernah tersenyum padaku." Aku menoleh padanya. Kami berhenti di depan dua pohon tua besar. Tempat yang begitu familier di mataku. "Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa di sini, meminta agar langit memperlihatkan wujudnya. Aku belum pernah melihat langit, apalagi merasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa tubuhku. Membayangkannya saja membuatku terasa hangat."

Ia meremas kimono ungu di bagian dadanya lagi. Kepala itu tertunduk untuk menyimpan berbagai kesedihan yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan langit dan matahari? Apa karena namamu?" tanyaku. Rasanya sakit mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku untuk diam.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku ingin, jika jiwaku terbebas nanti, aku dapat melayang di antara cahaya."

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu. Bahkan seorang titisan dewa pun tidak sudi mendengar kalimat tanpa asa itu."

Aku dapat merasakan ujung _hakama_-ku mulai melembap karena diterpa air. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Perkataannya lebih banyak menarik semua emosi yang kumiliki.

Ia terduduk. Awalnya aku menyangka ia sedang mendramatisir suasana, mengingat profesinya. Namun sejurus kemudian, aku sadar ia benar-benar terpuruk. Kedua tangan halus itu kini tercemari oleh genangan lumpur yang menjadi tumpuannya. Genangan yang pernah membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?!"

Aku menariknya ke dalam dekapanku lalu membawanya untuk berteduh di dua pohon keramat itu. Tanganku terus mengenggam tangannya. Riasannya yang luntur berhasil memantulkan wajah pucat itu di pupilku.

"Seharusnya, aku menyadari ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau terlalu baik padaku. Aku hanya wanita bayaran... kau tahu itu, tapi kau selalu mengunjungiku... dan menolongku." Ia melemparkan pandangan ke awan gelap. "A-awalnya... aku menganggap langit sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku terus menganggapnya begitu... hingga aku tahu langit tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia mempermainkanku..."

Aku menggenggam tangannya semakin kuat. "Kenapa kau harus melihat pada langit yang tidak pernah menjumpai hidupmu? Awan gelap adalah semesta yang kita tahu..."

"M-maaf... Maaf. Aku hanya ingin... pohon ini mengabul... kan keinginanku..."

Manik kecubungnya meredup seiring kelopaknya yang mulai menutupi. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku membawanya kembali ke kedai teh.

**.:123:.**

Semua kepingan _puzzle _telah tersusun sempurna. Alasan kenapa ia menghindariku; alasan kenapa wajahnya semakin memucat; alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi di kehidupan immortalku.

Penyakit menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya. Ia tahu hanya sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuknya terus bernapas. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih menghindariku agar aku tidak serapuh dirinya, walaupun itu artinya akan menyakiti hati masing-masing. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Drama ini benar-benar panjang dan melelahkan! Aku lelah. Sungguh.

Dulu aku pernah memohon pada langit agar aku tidak diberi perasaan yang dimiliki seorang mortal, tapi nyatanya aku sedang diuji habis-habisan dengan perasaan yang kumiliki. Rasanya begitu sakit tapi di lain sisi aku dapat merasakan kehangatan. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Aku telah menebusnya dengan uang yang sangat banyak. Itu membuat pemilik kedai dengan senang hati membebaskannya. Tipe wanita yang tidak kusukai. Tapi aku bersyukur, selain diriku, senior Hinata ternyata juga begitu peduli padanya, walaupun ia tidak dapat menolong banyak saat Hinata masih di kedai teh.

_"Rumput yang menari bersama angin, menyelubungi desa dengan sebuah nyanyian sendu. Kapan Kau akan datang, memberi wewangian bunga yang pernah Kaujanjikan? Inikah ilusi, ilusi tanpa akhir? Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikan aku satu asa untuk tetap percaya pada janji-Mu. Berikan kehidupan padaku. Sekali saja."_

Lagu yang pernah kubenci, tapi ironisnya aku sedang menyanyikannya. Lagu itu sudah tercipta jauh sebelum buyut dari orang tertua di desa ini lahir. Semakin lama, lagu itu semakin memudar. Dilupakan begitu saja karena asa itu telah hilang dihapus hujan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Namun aku masih dapat dengan fasih menyanyikannya. Bagaimana tidak jika dulu sekali mereka sering menyanyikannya setiap waktu.

Hinata langsung menyukainya ketika tanpa sadar aku menyanyikannya untuk pertama kali. Sejak itu, aku terus menyanyikannya sebelum ia tertidur. Mungkin berkat lagu ini ia masih dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Tiga tahun tidak terasa telah berlalu sejak aku menikahinya.

Tapi sekarang aku tahu, ia sudah begitu lelah dengan penantian panjangnya. Dan aku pun sudah lelah melihatnya menderita.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar saat aku menggendongnya ke punggungku.

"Memberikan janji yang sering _kuucapkan_ padamu."

Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak juga bertanya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia memeluk leherku semakin erat (jangan bayangkan aku akan tercekik karenanya). Terasa hangat karenanya.

_"Dunia adalah satu, tidak seharusnya kami berbeda. Tunjukkan kami dunia yang sama dengan mereka. Berikan kami pemahaman atas semua ini_..." Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku. Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Sui... getsu."

"Ya?"

"Aku pikir... namamu juga indah..." Ia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Bulan... air, bukan...?"

Aku mengangguk. Arti namaku memang semacam 'bulan saat air begitu melimpah'. Setidaknya aku yakin ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci hujan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu terus...," gumamnya lagi. "Dulu... aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada pria sepertimu... Dulu... aku pikir kau sama dengan mereka... hanya menilaiku dengan uang..."

"Mereka hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau kau tidak dapat dinilai dengan semua materi yang ada. Kau sangat berharga dan... mudah retak."

Ia tidak merespons. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang mulai tersengal. Tidak lama kemudian, aku tiba di dua pohon yang dikeramatkan penduduk desa. Aku pun menyandarkannya pada salah satu tubuh pohon.

"Hinata..." Aku mengelus sebelah pipinya. "Doamu akan terkabul."

"Aku tidak pernah berdoa... lagi, Suigetsu." Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Aku... sudah menemukan matahariku... Kau."

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Senang mendengarnya. Tapi kau tidak dapat membohongiku, Hinata. Kau suka pada lagu yang kunyanyikan tanpa tahu maksud dari lagu itu, kecuali kau mempunyai interpretasi sendiri.

"Bunga menyanyikannya. Sebelum kelopak mereka terbuka sempurna, hujan terus saja menderu tubuh rapuh mereka hingga kelopak itu luruh ke bumi. Kalaupun ada yang berhasil memekarkan kelopaknya, mereka tidak dapat menarik apapun. Tidak lebah, apalagi kupu-kupu. Mereka ada, tapi seperti tidak hidup. Mereka butuh jawaban atas keeksistensian mereka di dunia. Mereka membutuhkan pemahaman kenapa mereka 'ada'."

"...Jadi... kenapa mereka... diciptakan...?"

"Mereka ada... untuk menghentikan keegoisanku, Hinata. Kau ada di sini sekarang untuk itu semua, kaulah kelopak yang terus bertahan. Kau adalah bunga yang muncul kembali dari asa yang pernah hilang itu.

"Dulu sekali, aku sering merutuki penduduk desa yang terus menyanyikannya. Sekarang lihatlah, aku dirutuki oleh Dewa Hujan. Ironis, tapi tidak menjadi masalah besar, tenang saja." Aku mengelus kepalanya sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku.

Telapak tangan dinginnya meraih wajahku. Mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Bibir kami bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku selalu suka saat ia melakukan itu.

"Maaf... aku tidak mengerti..." Tangan itu berpindah untuk menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin... tidak ingin mengerti... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Aku mohon..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan langit yang tersenyum padamu."

"Syukurlah..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Pikiran kami tenggelam dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Aku mulai melepaskan semua kekuatan yang dititiskan padaku. Aku akhirnya dapat merasa lelah dan cukup dengan semua keegoisanku yang tidak pernah sedetikpun memberi 'kehidupan' pada mereka. Satu milenium lebih hidupku, hanya masa singkat ini yang begitu berarti.

Tidak akan pernah terganti. Tidak akan pernah terlupa.

Perlahan, hujan berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti. Awan gelap dengan cepat menyingkir dari pandangan kami. Spektrum biru tanpa akhir yang kami lihat setelahnya. Di satu arah, seberkas cahaya menerpa kanopi pohon. Silang-menyilang hingga dapat menembus ke dasar.

"Itukah langit...?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan cahaya matahari."

"_Suteki desu ne_—Indahnya..."

"_Totemo_—sangat. Desa ini akan menjadi tempat yang cerah, seperti namamu, Hinata."

"Aku senang... juga lelah sekali... hari ini..."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Ia tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

_"Kapan Kau akan datang, memberi wewangian bunga yang pernah Kaujanjikan?" _

Aku mulai bernyanyi.

"_Inikah ilusi… ilusi tanpa akhir?" _

Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup.

"_Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikan aku satu asa untuk tetap percaya pada janji-Mu. Berikan kehidupan padaku. Sekali saja."_

Seiring itu, tubuhku mulai menguap bersama jiwanya. Kenangan masa lalu menghampiri, membuatku teringat pada kehadiran langit yang tidak kuinginkan.

"Langit yang tersenyum...," kalimat yang sempat kuucapkan beberapa menit lalu padanya, "apa yang kau maksud itu pelangi, Hinata...?"

Aku melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Sayangnya... kau pergi terlalu cepat hingga menyia-nyiakan langit yang sedang tersenyum padamu—Sial..."

Aku kembali melanjutkan lirikku yang terhenti. _"Dunia adalah satu, tidak seharusnya kami berbeda—"_

Melebur. Hilang. Lirik yang menggantung melayang di udara.

Mereka akhirnya menari di antara cahaya menuju langit tanpa ujung.

**.:123:.**

"—_Tunjukkan kami dunia yang sama dengan mereka. Berikan kami pemahaman atas semua ini..."_

Pria itu menengadah, seperti mendengar nyanyian yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah kumpulan awan gelap yang memayungi kota itu. Sejurus kemudian, air mulai berjatuhan. Ia merutuk.

"Sial!"

Dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha menutupi kepalanya, ia berlari mendekati emperan toko untuk berteduh.

"Aku benci hujan!" umpatnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berdiam di tempat itu. Sudah lama ia berdiri, namun tampaknya hujan belum memperlihatkan tanda akan berhenti. Ia merutuk untuk kesekian kali.

_"Rumput yang menari bersama angin, menyelubungi desa dengan sebuah nyanyian sendu."_

Pria itu tertarik pada nyanyian yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas di sebelahnya. Memang hanya serupa desahan, tapi ia dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Rasanya seperti tersedot kembali ke masa lalu. Ia juga menghapal lagu itu.

_"Kapan Kau akan datang, memberi wewangian bunga yang pernah Kaujanjikan? Inikah ilusi, ilusi tanpa akhir? Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikan aku satu asa untuk tetap percaya pada janji-Mu. Berikan kehidupan padaku. Sekali saja."_

Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung dengan canggung. Tampaknya ia lupa dengan lirik selanjutnya.

Pria di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan. _"Dunia adalah satu, tidak seharusnya kami berbeda. Tunjukkan kami dunia yang sama dengan mereka. Berikan kami pemahaman atas semua ini..."_

Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia pikir, hanya ialah yang tahu lagu itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Sayangnya gadis itu begitu cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aneh sekali," pria yang lebih tinggi darinya berujar. "Aku kira tidak ada yang tahu tentang lagu itu selain diriku." Ia tersenyum bersahabat. Tangannya terulur.

Gadis itu tampak ragu untuk menerima ulurannya. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk berkenalan dengan berjabat tangan.

Pria itu tersadar dari kesalahannya. "Ah, aku lupa sudah di Jepang sekarang. Namaku Houzuki Suigetsu." Ia membungkuk.

Gadis itu membalas. "H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang sangat bagus." Cengiran tertampil. "Apa kau ingin melihat langit yang tersenyum? Aku belum pernah memperlihatkannya padamu."

Tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu. Semua refleks ia lakukan. Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengangguk. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengendalikan pergerakan mereka. Tapi semua itu setidaknya membuat mereka nyaman. Atau mungkin nostalgia? Entahlah.

Langit tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum. Pelangi yang melakukannya untuk dirinya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Another crack-pairing. Tidak ingat sudah berapa lama saya tidak menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Sudut pandang yang sebisa mungkin saya hindari. Tapi ternyata...**


End file.
